First Time
by vampireunicorn101
Summary: Going out drinking with Sai was always going to be a mistake, although this time, Naruto finds the consequences to his liking. NaruSasuNaru, PWP, yaoi


_Author's note:_

_written for xryuchan6927 on Aarinfantasy, this story is mainly pwp (Ok, it's totaly pwp) Main pairing is NaruSasuNaru. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto, Sasuke Sai and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just borrowing them. This story contains explicit gay sex and not much else; if this offends you, don't read it. Reviews are very welcome. This story is intended for a mature audiance only._

* * *

When you went out with Sai, Naruto thought to himself, the conversation always ended up revolving around sex. In particular, Naruto's own sex life was always put under close scrutiny, which was the main reason why Sasuke refused to go out if Sai was going. Now was no different; Naruto was out for a few drinks with Sai and Sakura, mainly because Sakura had begged him not to leave her alone with Sai, and Sai had brought the conversation around to sex.

"So," Sai said, "you and Sasuke have been together for over a year; you must have done it by now."

Sakura suppressed a smirk, very happy that she had brought Naruto along, and didn't have to go through this herself.

"It's having sex, not 'doing it', we're not twelve. And me and Sasuke have sex all the time," Naruto said, irritated.

"No you don't" Sai said, with a brief flash of his false smile, taking a slow sip of his cocktail.

Despite the fact that he knew he shouldn't rise to Sai's bating, Naruto couldn't help but answer back. "Yes we do," he said.

Sai shook his head. "If you did it 'all the time,'" he said, making air quotes, "you would be walking with a limp. Or Sasuke would. You're both still virgins, aren't you?"

Naruto grit his teeth; they had had this particular argument quite a few times. "You can have sex without penetrating," he said.

"Technically that's just foreplay. The act of sex involves penetration. Sakura; who did you lose your virginity to; the guy you let play around with you a bit, or the guy who dipped his dick into your-"

"Hey; don't bring me into this," Sakura exclaimed. "Though…I guess Sai does have a point. Sorry, Naruto."

Sai's smile was more genuine this time. He twiddled the yellow and pink paper umbrella that had come with his drink, humming to himself. If Sasuke had been there, he would have talked Naruto out of retaliating. Well, he would have punched Sai in the face for being an insufferable bastard, and then he would have talked Naruto out of retaliating. But Sasuke wasn't there, and Naruto couldn't stand the smug look currently sat on Sai's face.

"Well, what about lesbians?" Naruto demanded. "They sort of lack the equipment; so by your thinking, all lesbians who have never been with a guy are virgins."

Sai raised on shoulder in a small, unconcerned shrug. Sakura watched with interest to see what would happen next.

"But you do have the equipment," Sai said, "so why not use it?"

"We do. Sasuke and I are just not into anal."

"But you're missing out on so much; I can't believe you're not even curious, right, Sakura."

Sakura had been taking a sip of her drink at the time, and almost choked. She turned a shade of red that clashed with her pink hair. "What! I've never done it, how would I know?" She exclaimed.

"Nope," Naruto said, ignoring the flustered girl. "Never been curious. Besides, it seems so messy, and time consuming. And then there's the whole who tops and who bottoms thing."

Sai shook his head, widening his eyes in a parody of surprise. "I don't believe that you're not even the slightest bit interested in taking Sasuke, or having him take you," he said. "And I thought that first times were special when you're in love. Imagine this; what if Sasuke was walking home one day through a dark, abandoned alley way, and a big guy jumps out of the shadows and rapes him? His first time would have been with a complete stranger."

Naruto snickered. "If some guy tried that with Sasuke, he would be lucky to escape with his dick still attached," he said.

"What if they drugged him first?" Sakura said.

Naruto shot her a glare. "Look," he said, "we just don't want to do it, and I'll castrate anyone who tries to drug and rape Sasuke. Can we please talk about something else now?"

"So you're prepared to die a virgin then? You know, sliding your cock into a hot, tight asshole is the best feeling in the world; it's almost as good as the feeling of having a cock slid into your hot, tight asshole." Sai bit the cherry impaled on the end of the cocktail umbrella with a snap of his teeth. Naruto found himself fighting unbidden mental images. Of course he had thought about it, not that he was going to tell Sai that. And, so he maybe did want to try it. But, he was perfectly happy with his current sex life, and he wasn't going to ruin it because of Sai's baiting. Besides, he loved Sasuke, and that was far more important than how they had sex. Their bond didn't need penetration to make it any more special. Though it would be nice to be that close to Sasuke, feeling him so deeply…Naruto shook his head, willing away the smutty thoughts. Sai he could handle, as long as his imagination didn't betray him. He bit his lip, steeling himself for whatever came next, while at the same time trying to come up with something to distract Sai from his and Sasuke's love life.

oxoxoxoxo

Naruto was very glad to get home that evening; Sai had stuck to the subject of anal sex with the tenacity of a terrier, despite Naruto's attempts to change the subject. He had continued to sing the praises of the act, in explicit detail for a further hour, up until the point that Naruto had had enough, and decided to leave. Sakura hadn't been much help; if anything she had encouraged Sai by asking leading questions. It was definitely the last time that Naruto ever did a favour for her.

Shutting the door behind him, Naruto kicked off his shoes and slipped off his jacket, dropping it onto the floor. It was a habit that pissed Sasuke off, but wasn't one that Naruto was going to stop any time soon. If he left his jacket by the door, he knew where it was if he had to leave early. Thinking of Sasuke brought his attention back to the ache in his groin that had been there for some time. He hoped that Sasuke was still awake. He knew that his boyfriend had been in the middle of an important assignment, and had been pulling quite a few all nighters recently, so it was more than likely that he had taken the chance to catch up on some sleep while Naruto was out. Naruto made a bee-line for the bedroom, wondering if he dared attempt to wake Sasuke for sex if he was sleeping.

Naruto found Sasuke asleep, curled up in the middle of their bed. He stared at the dark haired man for a moment, smiling softly to himself. Sasuke's features were softened when he slept; the anti-social hardness that usually lit his dark eyes shut out, his mouth curled in the faintest hint of a smile. Those lips were enticing Naruto; he longed to taste them, to run his tongue down the pale skin on the exposed neck. He quickly stripped off his clothing, and slipped into bed beside Sasuke spooning him. The feeling of his cock brushing against Sasuke's ass brought back some of Sai's more colourful descriptions, and he felt his cock hardening. He bent his head and began kissing the back of Sasuke's neck, feeling the dark hairs at his nape tickling his nose.

Sasuke let out a low groan, and arched his back, pressing against Naruto. The blond's mouth worked it's way to Sasuke's ear. He caught the lobe between his teeth before asking, "Are you awake?"

"No," Sasuke murmured, twisting his head to give Naruto better access as he kissed his way down Sasuke's throat.

Naruto snickered, his hands exploring Sasuke's naked body. They both opted to sleep naked, apart from on the coldest winter's nights. Naruto loved the feeling of Sasuke's flesh, pressed against his own while they slept.

"I love you," Naruto murmured against Sasuke's neck.

His dark haired lover turned his head, a fond smile that no one but Naruto ever got to see playing on his lips. "Moron," he murmured, cupping Naruto's cheek, and pulling him into a deep kiss. The position wasn't the most comfortable one, so Sasuke briefly broke the kiss to turn around, facing Naruto. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, their legs tangling together.

"Did you get your work done?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke raised one shoulder in a small shrug. "Most of it; enough that I can afford a lie in tomorrow. How was your evening?"

"Fairly rubbish. Though it's better now I'm with you," Naruto said, leaning in to give Sasuke a kiss.

Sasuke shot Naruto a suspicious look. He wasn't the sort of person to responds to flattery, especially not saccharine, cheesy flattery. "What stupid idea has Sai placed in your head now?" he asked with a scowl.

Naruto bit his lip, slightly nervous. "I want to try anal," he said. Sasuke's eyebrows rose slightly, but he didn't say anything. Naruto carried on hurriedly suddenly desperate to convince Sasuke. "Look, we've been together for over a year, and we've done everything else together…and I think that this would be a deep and profound way of expressing our love physically." Naruto paused; Sasuke remained silent.

Naruto licked his lips. When the silence stretched over thirty seconds, he found himself talking again "look, what if you got drugged in a back alley and your first time wasn't with me…" Naruto trailed off awkwardly

"What?" Sasuke ran a gentle hand along Naruto's cheek. "Naruto, I'm willing to do a lot for you, but I'm not going along with something you've picked up on a whim after having a smutty conversation with that bastard."

"I admit that Sai got me thinking about it," Naruto said, "but I didn't mention it because of him; this is all about us; it's something I want to share with you, Sasuke. And it's not like I'm going to tell him about it or anything; I love you."

Naruto kissed Sasuke slowly, his tongue sliding across the other man's lips. Sasuke opened his mouth, allowing Naruto entry. The kiss deepened as their tongues pressed together. The passion which had faded to a slow simmer ignited between them; Sasuke tangled his hand's in Naruto's bright blond hair; Naruto dug his fingers into Sasuke's back, suddenly desperate to get as close to his lover as he could. They both moaned as their erections pressed together, both moving their hips, suddenly desperate for the sensation of their cocks rubbing together. Naruto's hands caressed their way down Sasuke's back towards his buttocks. Sasuke tensed as Naruto trailed a finger down the crack of his ass. He pulled back from the kiss. Naruto was looking at him, blue eyes turned hazy with lust. The blond's finger paused as it located the tight, puckered flesh of Sasuke's anus.

Sasuke swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous; it was not a common feeling for him. Normally, he would just lash out, and make the source of his discomfort go away. However, it was very hard to do with the look Naruto had in his eyes. Plus, the finger teasing his backside felt incredibly good. For a brief moment, lust warred with reason inside him; then Naruto pressed his finger into him, just up to the first knuckle, and lust won.

"If you're going to do it, use lube," Sasuke said, his voice breathy. The feeling of Naruto's finger inside him was strange, but in a very good way.

The sunny smile that lit up Naruto's face chased away the last doubts that Sasuke had. Naruto kissed him, before pulling away to rummage in the draw beside the bed. Sasuke watched him, butterflies tussling in his stomach. His eyes grazed the firm curves of Naruto's ass, and he briefly wondered how he had managed to default as bottom. Now the idea was planted firmly in his head, that they were actually going to do this, his reservations about mess, and pain had faded away, replaced instead by an anticipation fed by his imagination. He found he wanted Naruto to take him, though he also wanted to take Naruto; that thought, coupled with the sight of Naruto's ass pointing invitingly at him, almost had him jumping the blond. Before Sasuke could act on the sudden impulse, Naruto turned around, the desire in his eyes making Sasuke's cock ache. Naruto placed the bottle of lube by the pillow as he leaned over to kiss Sasuke. He propped himself up on one hand, whilst the other trailed down Sasuke's chest, tangling briefly in the dark hair at the base of his cock, before bypassing the straining organ, and lightly brushing his balls. Sasuke moaned as Naruto's fingers pressed against his perineum; the moan turned into a sound of protest as Naruto moved away, grabbing a pillow.

"Put this under your hips," he said, stroking his hand along Sasuke's thigh. Turned on enough to be compliant, Sasuke did as he was asked, raising his hips so that Naruto could slip the pillow under them. Naruto grinned; settling himself between Sasuke's spread legs, taking in the tantalising view of his boyfriend laid out in front of him. Sasuke's pale skin was flushed, his dark eyes turned inky with desire. His rock hard cock was leaking pre-come, and was jerking with each of Sasuke's shallow breaths. Giving in to temptation, Naruto lowered his head, and took Sasuke's cock into his mouth. He slid his mouth down the hardened shaft, long practice allowing him to open his throat and take the whole length into his mouth. Sasuke arched his back and groaned as Naruto began to slowly move his head. Sasuke was so lost in the feeling of Naruto's hot mouth on his cock that he failed to notice his lover fiddling with the bottle of lube. He let out a strangled cry at the sudden, unexpected feeling of a cool, slick finger sliding easily inside him. Naruto let Sasuke's cock slip out of his mouth.

"I can't believe how hot it is inside you," Naruto murmured, slowly twisting his finger.

Normally, Sasuke would have hit him for saying something so pointless, but Naruto's finger hit something inside him that sent a bolt of lightning zinging up his spine. He let out a cry, arching his hips, desperate for Naruto to hit that spot again.

"Does it feel good?" Naruto asked, still moving his finger. He applied some lube to another finger, and lined it up with Sasuke's hole. He watched in fascination as his finger vanished inside, the tight muscles clamping down on his invading digits. His cock ached as he imagined what it would be like to sink it into Sasuke's burning flesh.

.

"Yes, it feels good," Sasuke managed to say. The other finger entering him had made him ache a bit, but at the same time, had made another bolt of pleasure drive through him. Naruto spread his fingers, stretching Sasuke. It was so hot to see his lover gasp and moan as he fingered him; he didn't want to hurt Sasuke when he entered him with his cock; he only wanted to see the pleasure written on Sasuke's flushed features. So he was going to take his time, no matter how much he longed to sink into Sasuke. He squirted some lube directly into Sasuke's anus, loving the way Sasuke arched and hissed at the feel of the cool liquid.

Sasuke moaned as a third finger entered him. Naruto twisted, spread and thrust his fingers, each movement making the pleasure more unbearable. There was a bit of pain, but for some reason, it added to the pleasure; the burning echoing the heat in his groin. Sasuke didn't know how much more of it he could take; he had never imagined how intense the act could be.

"Naruto, I'm ready," he said, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

Sasuke tried very hard to scowl at his lover. "I'm sure," he snapped.

Naruto smiled his blinding smile, and kissed Sasuke tenderly, before removing his fingers. Sasuke felt slightly perturbed at how wrong the sudden emptiness of his ass felt. He was not going to beg, but if Naruto didn't fuck him right now, he was going to pin the blond down and impale himself on his cock.

Naruto seemed to get the message from the hungry way Sasuke was kissing him. He extracted himself from the kiss with a little bit of difficulty, as Sasuke was nipping at his tongue with his teeth, and sat back on his heels. He grabbed the lube, and dribbled some onto his aching cock. Sasuke watched with half lidded eyes as Naruto stroked the lube over his cock, groaning slightly as he did so. Then Naruto lined his member up with Sasuke's anus, pressing the tip against his tight hole. Their eyes met; equal expressions of passion and love simmering inside them. Naruto gently caressed Sasuke's cheek, brushing a strand of dark hair away from his face. He slowly pushed forward, gasping as the heat of Sasuke's anus clamped down on him. Sasuke let out a hiss of breath; Naruto's cock was thicker and longer than his fingers. Each inch that penetrated him felt like an invasion, but at the same time felt so good; the burning pain and the spiking pleasure mixing together and turning him into a gooey, boneless mess.

Once Naruto was completely buried inside his lover, he paused, resting his forehead against Sasuke's, fighting the urge to mindlessly pound into the tight heat that encased him. He placed soft kisses on Sasuke's face as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, and clung to him tightly.

"I love you," Naruto breathed softly in between kisses. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Sasuke murmured.

"Good, 'cos I don't think I could stop right now. I'm going to start moving, Sasuke."

Sasuke let out a small whimper as Naruto drew back, before sliding back inside him. The feeling of Naruto's cock moving inside him was even more bizarre; the felling of discomfort just shy of pain, and the strange pleasure that twisted around it. Naruto continued to move slowly, the heat constricting his cock making him tremble with desire. So hot, so tight and all his; despite not wanting to hurt Sasuke, he found himself moving faster, groaning with the pleasure elicited by the friction. He shifted his position slightly, then abruptly stopped as Sasuke screamed. He tried to move away, panicked that he might have hurt his boyfriend, but Sasuke gripped hold of him tightly.

"Don't stop, moron," Sasuke exclaimed he arched his hips up, trying to take more of Naruto's length into himself.

"That was a good scream?" Naruto asked doubtfully.

"Yes! Keep going." Sasuke's fingers dug painfully into Naruto's back. Naruto began moving again, watching as Sasuke moaned and writhed under him. This time he purposefully aimed for the place he had hit accidently before; he had been so intent on going slowly to not hurt Sasuke that he had forgotten about the prostate. He knew he had the angle right when Sasuke let out another cry, and his arms tightened around Naruto.

"There, Naruto," Sasuke managed to say, "keep hitting there…" he trailed off with a groan, tipping his head back. Naruto leaned over, running his tongue across Sasuke's exposed throat. He hooked one of Sasuke's knees and pushed his leg back, allowing himself to sink deeper inside Sasuke.

The dark haired man let out another scream, before gasping out, "More Naruto." He let out a string of incomprehensible syllables as Naruto complied, pounding into him harder.

All Sasuke could do was cling onto Naruto, and ride out the sensations that coursed through him; there wasn't any pain, despite the force that Naruto was fucking him with; it had been driven out, conquered by the pleasure. He was aware of the noises he was making, and knew that he was going to feel deeply ashamed come the morning, but at that moment, he couldn't find it in himself to care. He looked up into Naruto's eyes, and suddenly saw that the cliché was true; you could drown in someone else's eyes. Naruto's hand reached between them, and wrapped around Sasuke's cock. The added stimulation undid him; Sasuke found himself coming after a few brief strokes. He threw his head back with a cry as his orgasm shuddered through his body; he didn't think that he had ever climaxed as intensely before.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke tightened around him; the wanton look on Sasuke's face as he came was enough to tip Naruto over the edge. With a moan he came, deep inside his lover. He flopped down on top of Sasuke, breathing heavily, the euphoria from his orgasm still pulsing through him. He placed a few quick kisses on Sasuke's face before rolling off of him.

In unspoken accord, both Sasuke and Naruto turned to face each other. Naruto pushed Sasuke's sweat-dampened hair away from his face, his hand trailing down Sasuke's face to cup the back of his neck and pull him forward for a kiss. Sasuke's arms wrapped around Naruto; for a few minutes they just kissed, slowly and deeply, revelling in the feeling of being so close to each other.

Naruto was the one to break the kiss, though he kept his arms around Sasuke. He stared into his lover's dark eyes. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, "and you did like it, didn't you?"

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered, "like you would be able to hurt me." There was a slight ache in his backside, but it was bearable. He doubted that he would be limping or anything like that tomorrow.

Naruto smiled in relief, and settled his head against the pillow, tugging the duvet up to cover them. They were both sticky with sweat and semen, but neither felt like moving, though Sasuke had to admit that the feeling of cum around his ass wasn't particularly pleasant. He would get up and shower in a bit, he decided. For now, he was content to just lie there, safe and warm in Naruto's arms.

Sasuke woke up some hours later; Naruto's head was snuggled into his chest, and he was snoring lightly. So much for going and showering, Sasuke thought, glancing at the clock. It was three thirty in the morning, and he was covered in dried sperm and sweat. Yuck. He slipped himself out of Naruto's grasp; now he was awake, he couldn't remain dirty. The sheets would need changing, too, he decided, poking Naruto in the ribs to wake him up. Snuggling with a smelly boyfriend after showering wasn't a nice thought. Naruto let out a small grunt of protest, and twisted away from Sasuke's persistent fingers, presenting Sasuke with the curve of his ass. Sasuke smirked to himself, and plunged a finger into Naruto's anus.

Naruto bolted out of bed with a shout, clasping his behind, and glaring at Sasuke with a hurt look in his eyes. "What did you do that for?" he demanded. "At least I asked you before putting anything anywhere near your ass."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, all thoughts of showering gone; "so it's ok for you to fuck me, but not for me to fuck you." He said.

"That's not what I meant," Naruto said; "You try having a finger shoved up your ass when you're asleep and not expecting it."

"Yet you don't mind me waking you up with a blow-job." Sasuke was irritated by Naruto's reaction for some reason. Rationally, he supposed that he would have acted exactly the same way, possibly a little bit more violently, but still; he had allowed Naruto to do something incredibly intimate to him, and now it looked like Naruto would refuse him the right to do the same thing. Deep down Sasuke knew that this probably wasn't the case, but he was pissed, and in no mood to be rational. Grabbing the abandoned bottle of lube with one hand, he launched himself over the bed towards Naruto, tackling him onto the floor. Naruto let out a surprised yelp as Sasuke landed on him, knocking the breath out of him. He struggled as Sasuke straddled his hips and grasped a handful of his tangled hair, pulling his head back, and locking his lips in a fierce kiss. Naruto pushed against Sasuke's chest, desperate for a gasp of air.

"What are you doing, bastard?" Naruto demanded, panting a little bit, as soon as Sasuke released his mouth.

Sasuke didn't answer; instead he buried his head in Naruto's neck, sucking and nibbling at the tender flesh. His hand slid between them, grabbing a hold of Naruto's cock, and slowly stroking it to life. Naruto let out a gasp, his struggles receding.

"I want to take you, Naruto," Sasuke breathed, his voice husky.

Naruto felt a shudder go through him. He did want to try it, but he hadn't expected to do it that night. He didn't really feel ready; that was the main reason that he had gone on the offensive against Sasuke. And having Sasuke poke his finger into his ass, without even the simple courtesy of licking it first had not felt nice. But, Sasuke hadn't exactly been prepared, either.

"On the bed, then" Naruto said, "I don't want carpet burns.

Sasuke snickered, but he got up, pulling Naruto up after him, using the momentum to fling Naruto on the bed. He pounced on top of his lover, kissing him again. Naruto made a sound of protest that Sasuke stifled by thrusting his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto decided that it was easier to give in to Sasuke, and submitted to the kiss, sliding his tongue against Sasuke's. He could feel Sasuke's hardened cock pressing against his own, and he found himself wondering what it would be like to feel that length sliding into him. He let out a moan at that thought, and arched his hips, sliding their cocks closer together.

Sasuke grabbed their cocks in his fist, and began stroking them, his own breaths coming out in lusty gasps. Naruto's hands, which had been resting on Sasuke's back, slid down to cup his ass. Struck with sudden, mad inspiration, Naruto slid a finger down between Sasuke's ass cheeks, and into his hole. Sasuke let out a grunt at the penetration, but unlike Naruto, his ass was still fairly lubricated from earlier. For some reason, Naruto found it incredibly hot to feel his own cum, still slightly warm, inside Sasuke. He curled his finger, gently stroking Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke broke their kiss with a gasp.

"Oi, it's my turn to top now," he said.

Naruto grinned, increasing the pressure on his lover's prostate.

For a moment their gazes locked, noon day blue and midnight black, neither one wanting to give in. then Sasuke moved with lightning speed; Naruto found himself turned over onto his stomach, pinned by Sasuke's weight on his hips. Sasuke had a hold of his wrists in one hand, and a long orange shoelace that belonged to Naruto in the other. Before Naruto could decide whether or not he wanted to resist, or go along with Sasuke's new found desire for mild bondage, he found that his wrists were tied together; not tight enough to impede his circulation, but enough that he wasn't going to be fingering Sasuke again unless Sasuke really wanted it. Bastard.

Naruto glanced around at Sasuke to see what he was going to do next. The smirk on Sasuke's face made him shudder in anticipation. He gasped as Sasuke trailed a line of kisses down his spine, to his ass. He gasped as Sasuke's tongue flicked out, and his hands grasped Naruto's ass cheeks, spreading them. Sasuke licked a line down between Naruto's cheeks, before swirling his tongue around Naruto's anus. Naruto gasped as Sasuke began licking and sucking at his ass. His bound hands dug into the mattress, and his cock hardened further, throbbing with sudden need.

"ngh, Sasuke!" he groaned out. He felt Sasuke's lips twitch against his anus, then he let out a gasp as Sasuke's tongue invaded him. Feeling Sasuke's tongue inside him felt so sinfully good; Naruto could hear his breaths coming in gasps. He wished that his hands were free; his cock was aching to be touched. He let out a whimper as Sasuke's tongue left him. He felt Sasuke snake his way up his body, until his head was level with Naruto's ear.

"I really, really want to fuck you, now," Sasuke murmured softly.

"That's good," Naruto replied, "because I really, really want you to fuck me."

Sasuke swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry; Naruto, with his blond hair dishevelled and his blue eyes darkened with lust, looked incredibly fuckable. He quickly scrabbled around for the lube, before settling himself between Naruto's legs. He slicked up one finger, and slowly slid it into Naruto's anus. His reaction this time was to let out a long moan.

"Get on your hands and knees, Naruto," Sasuke murmured, curling his finger, searching for the prostate. Naruto did as he was told, letting out a cry as his movement facilitated Sasuke's search. Sasuke grinned to himself, and began stroking the sensitive gland, his other hand reaching around to play with Naruto's balls. The noises that Naruto was making made his cock ache; he only wished that he could see the blond's face. deciding that the time was right, he coated another finger with lube and slipped it into Naruto, gasping as the tightness constricted around him. He fought the urge to just ram his cock straight into his lover. Naruto's virgin ass would need to be stretched before it could accommodate him. Remembering the patience that Naruto had shown when preparing him, Sasuke tried to slow himself down, thrusting and spreading his fingers.

"How does it feel, Naruto?" He asked.

"God, Sasuke, so good," Naruto moaned, pushing back against Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke bit his lip; his fingers were slender, there was no way he had stretched Naruto enough yet, but he really couldn't wait. He squirted most of the remaining lube into Naruto's ass, hoping that that would help, Naruto's shocked cry making his balls tingle. He smeared the remainder on his cock, hissing at the coolness against his hot flesh, then he lined himself up with Naruto's anus.

He slowly pushed the head of his penis in, gasping at the pressure that clamped around him.

"Relax," he hissed.

"I'm trying," was the gasped reply.

Sasuke inched his way slowly into Naruto; the lube eased his passage, but Naruto was so tight that it felt like he was resisting him. After what seemed like an age, he had buried himself completely inside his lover. Nothing, not even the best blow-job in the world, could compare to the feeling of being inside another person; the heat, the pressure; Sasuke wondered how long he was going to last.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

Sasuke placed a kiss on the nape of Naruto's neck, before slowly pulling out, then sliding back in again. Sasuke fucked Naruto slowly, making sure that he caught Naruto's prostate with each thrust in and out. Naruto let out a sharp cry each time Sasuke did this, letting him know that he had hit the right spot. Sasuke really wanted to see Naruto's face; just hearing him, feeling him, wasn't enough. He pulled out, and flipped Naruto over.

Naruto stared up at Sasuke with wide, shocked eyes. His face was flushed, and blond hair hung in his eyes. Sasuke quickly thrust back into Naruto, making the blond's eyes roll back in his head. He needed a few tries in the new position, but Sasuke quickly got the right angle to hit Naruto's prostate again. Once he had his rhythm back, he leaned forward and kissed Naruto, gently but deeply, tongues twisting slowly together. Not fucking now, but making love, slowly and sweetly. It felt so good; Sasuke never wanted it to end. Naruto lifted his bound arms, and draped them over Sasuke's neck. He wrapped one leg around Sasuke's hips, using the leverage to move, meeting each of Sasuke's thrusts. Their bodies moved together as one, their gasps and moans in harmony. They came together, trembling and crying out with the intensity of the moment.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke murmured softly, his face buried in the nape of Naruto's neck.

Naruto grinned, stroking his fingers through Sasuke's dark hair. He knew that Sasuke felt it, but it was rare that he actually said it.

"I love you, too," Naruto murmured.

Sasuke's cock was still inside his ass, but instead of feeling uncomfortable, he quite liked it there. As Sai had said, the feeling of filling and being filled were very different, but both very good. Naruto was quite surprised to find that Sai had been right. It was definitely something that he was going to try again. Sasuke appeared to have fallen asleep; Naruto sighed, wondering how he was going to sleep with Sasuke slumped on top of him, and his wrists still tied together.

oxoxoxoxo

A week later, despite his decision to never go out drinking with Sakura and Sai again, Naruto found himself in the bar with the two of them. Sasuke had been invited, but had declined with a sneer. Despite the success of their first try at anal sex, Sasuke had not warmed to Sai at all.

"You've tried it, haven't you," Sai said, a smug grin on his face as he sipped at his offensively green drink.

"Tried what?" Sakura asked.

"Anal sex with Sasuke," Sai said.

"What? How do you– I mean, so what if we have, it's our business, not yours." Naruto said, stiffly. Sasuke would kill him if he allowed Sai to get any details out of him.

Sai grinned widely; it wasn't his normal fake smile, either; he actually looked happy. Naruto found it fairly creepy.

"What was it like?" Sakura asked. "I mean, did you, or was it Sasuke who…you know."

Naruto glared at her. "I'm not telling," he said. "The pair of you should just go out and get laid, instead of living vicariously through me and Sasuke."

"He definitely got fucked," Sai said smugly. Sakura nodded, as if she had known all along.

Naruto felt a flush creep up on his face. He buried his head in his hands. "Look, why does it matter so much to you how we did it? Sasuke's going to kill me for letting you know that we did it."

"Ah, so Sasuke got fucked, too" Sai said.

Naruto glared at him. "How do you know these things?" he demanded.

"I didn't. I do now, though." Sai took another sip of his drink. Sakura was grinning to herself. Naruto decided that he really hated his friends.

"Look, just don't tell Sasuke that you know, ok?"

Sakura attempted to look innocent. Sai didn't even try. "Maybe you should try taking your relationship to the next level," he said.

Naruto stared at him. There was another level? He almost didn't want to ask.

Sai took Naruto's silence as a license to continue. "Power plays, bondage, toys…ever thought of a bit of spanking, or maybe tying Sasuke up, or being tied up?"

Naruto flushed as he remembered Sasuke binding his wrists. It had been hot. Naruto's reaction caused Sai to cackle inwardly, though his evil mirth didn't show on his face. The bit firmly between his teeth, he began to talk. By the end of it, both Naruto and Sakura were staring at him with slightly glazed expressions. Sai took a smug sip of his cocktail.

oxoxoxox

It was much later the same night, and Sai was just drifting off to sleep, when someone began pounding on his door. Grumbling to himself, he tried to ignore it, but the pounding only got louder. Worried for the safety of his door, he got out of bed and slipped on his pink silk dressing gown. He opened the door, and was surprised to find a very irate Sasuke standing on his doorstep. He was even more surprised when Sasuke's fist connected with his nose.

"Stop putting weird ideas into Naruto's head," Sasuke snapped as Sai howled in protest, clamping his hands to his bloody nose.

Very satisfied, Sasuke turned around, leaving an enraged Sai behind him. He quickly headed for home. There was a certain, very contrite, blond waiting to receive his punishment. Sasuke smirked to himself


End file.
